


My Brother, My Lover: Conflict Upon the Throne

by READER_X



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Double Penetration, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, M/M, Multi, Mutual Non-Con, Pride, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/READER_X/pseuds/READER_X
Summary: Yubel-posessed-Jesse holds Celeste under his control when Zane comes to her aid, however things lead into other explicit scenarios.





	My Brother, My Lover: Conflict Upon the Throne

Jesse slid his fingers down her arm slowly, following the curve of her waist and slid the palm of his hand down the inside of her thigh.

"It seems we have company." He chuckled lightly, lifting his eyes to where the figure of a male entered through the floor elevator. "You came.." He mocked lightly. He could basically feel the anger rolling off him in waves.

His blood began to boil under his skin as he set his sights on his sister, sitting in Jesse's lap with nothing but her undergarments and a thin lacey robe that barely hid anything. Her gaze held a far away look, as if she wasn't completely there with them...

" _ **Yubel.**_ " Zane visibly bristled as he took a step forward. "Leave my sister out of this." He threatened, even the tone of his voice leaving no room for joking.

Jesse grinned, sliding his hand back up her side, over the curvature of her breast, only stopping once he reached the bra strap.

"I can't do that." He told him, never breaking eye contact with Zane as he slowly slid her bra strap over her shoulder, letting it hang loosely. "She's got _everything_ to do with both you and this..body." He smirked.

"Isn't that right, _sister-fucker?_ "

Zane stilled at the words that spilt from his mouth, fists clenched so tightly that his fingernails pierced his skin. He tilted his head down slightly, causing his bangs to cast a shadow across his face.

He didn't say a word for a long while, causing Yubel to wonder if he had broke him already. It was then when the quietest of chuckles escaped Zane's lips, followed by an onslaught of laughter.

Zane directly locked eyes with Yubel, a challenging smirk on his face. Something inside him snapped.

"And what can _you_ do to her that I haven't already?" He boasted, taking another step closer to his throne.

Jesse was amused, not expecting this sort of turn of events but he certainly wasn't about to let it slip out of his fingers. "You have no idea what I'm capable of." He said, his fingers working at the back of her bra until it snapped open.

Zane watched in barely hidden disdain as her bra slipped down off her shoulders, his jaw clenching tightly.

Jesse enjoyed watching Zane's reactions as he slowly declothed his little sister, sliding both hands between her legs as he spread them open ever so slightly.

"Why don't you join us?" Jesse mocked him, sliding a finger against her clit, feeling her body twitch slightly.

A smirk crossed his face at the offer and he shrugged off his coat, beginning to climb the steps. "Perhaps I will." He said, his gaze shifting to Celeste. "But release her from whatever spell you've got her under." He demanded, a sadistic glint flashing through his gaze. "I want her to remember every minute of this."

A grin spread across Jesse's lips. "As you wish." He said, snapping his fingers and releasing her conscious from the void he had locked it in.

As the darkness around her mind began to fade away, the next thing she could remember feeling was the slight chill to the air and the feeling of hands sliding across her body.

As she finally started to come to, her blurry vision became clearer and the first thing she saw was her brother hovering above her, and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her chest.

"W-Wha-" Heat immediately rushed to her cheeks, gasping as a hand groped her breast tightly.

"The princess has finally awoken." Jesse smirked, bringing his mouth to her neck as he bit it gently, pinching her nipple between his fingers.

"Nn!" Her back arched at the touches, her entire body feeling warm as if it had already been touched far before she regained consciousness.

"Celeste." Zane pulled her attention back to him, a smirk tugging at his lips as he reached down, unbuckling his pants. He could see the confusion in her gaze, but along with it came a sense of arousal. He knew that look far too well..

Celeste tensed slightly as the reality of the situation began to sink in, and despite her best efforts a knot of excitement began to wind inside her stomach.

"W-Wait..Je-!!" She jerked as she felt Jesse's hand slide between her already slick legs.

"No more waiting." Jesse growled, adjusting her above him as he slid his own cock out of his pants, already rock hard. He pressed it up against her backside, a quiet groan escaping his lips.

Zane didn't wait for permission, instead grabbing her legs and easily sliding into her wet cunt. A trickle of pleasure slid down his spine as he hung his head.

Celeste arched her back as her hands found Zane's shoulders, a moan dragging it's way out of her throat.

Jesse smirked at the sounds she made, finding them rather arousing himself. "You two seem quite acquainted already," He pressed the tip of his cock against her ass, prodding at the hole.

"Mmn..n-no not there.." Celeste whimpered out, feeling her brother slide out before slamming back into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure.

While she was distracted by her brother, Jesse used her leaking juices to lube himself up and slowly began to slide into her. She was so _fucking_ tight and it took all of his self restraint not to tear into her.

Celeste lost her voice somewhere in her throat as she felt Jesse's cock invade her body, her nails digging into Zane's shoulders. Her eyes just about rolled into the back of her head as they both began to move inside her.

Zane went in while Jesse would pull out, then as Zane pulled out Jesse would thrust back in. The pleasure she felt was like nothing she had ever experienced. Zane gripped her hips tightly, sweat beginning to coat his body as he thrust his cock so deep inside her womb he could almost feel the back of it. He groaned deeply as he felt Jesse's cock sliding between the thin wall of skin separating their cocks.

"Fuck." Jesse panted out, his hands groping her boobs as he bounced his cock inside of her, letting his head fall back against the arm of the chair.

Zane looked down at his little sister, his cock twitching in arousal inside of her. Drool began to drip down the corner of her mouth as both he and Jesse fucked her as if she was just a doll. The sounds that came from her lips were like none other that he had heard before.

Their grip on her was bruising, but she barely noticed the pain since the pleasure of their cocks blocked out any other emotion or feeling in her tiny body. She couldn't even form words at this point, cries and moans being the only thing that escaped her lips.

Zane felt his climax rushing straight at him like a speeding car, her walls clenching around him being the breaking point. His release hit him so hard it left him dizzy, his cock pumping once, twice, three times...pumping hot thick semen into her empty womb.

Zane leaned back, his cock sliding out of his sister's pussy with a hot _pop_ as he tried to regain his surroundings, recovering from the sheer amount of cum he dumped into his little sister.

Jesse felt his release building up inside him, a groan escaping his lips as he felt Zane pull out of her body. "Don' mind if I do." He smirked. He wasn't about to let Zane have all the glory.

Jesse pulled Celeste up as if she weighed nothing, turning her around before he lowered her body onto his cock, sliding himself into the already wet cavern. It was sickeningly warm from all the cum Zane had pumped into her.

He grabbed her hips tightly as he bounced her on top of him, her body lazily falling across him, too weak to hold herself up.

Jesse panted heavily as he rocked her against his thick cock, feeling Zane's gaze on them as he fucked his little sister right in front of him.

His cock twitched and before he knew it he felt his cock swell and with one final thrust, the dam broke open and sent all his hot seed spreading into her womb, mixing around with Zane's.

Jesse could feel how full of cum she was, feeling it swirling around his cock that he still had buried deep within her womb.

"Fuckin...hell.." He pulled her body off of him, both boys watching with a mixture of pride and arousal as semen leaked out of her pussy like a river. There was so much that it just pooled beneath her.


End file.
